when it's meant to be a percabeth story
by percabeth1511
Summary: Annabeth has a crush on percy then she starts falling for another guy when percy starts to like what will happen read to see please review (diclaimer i do not own any of the percy jackso they all belong to Rick Riordan) thanks xxx
1. Chapter 1

**When It's meant to be **

**Annabeth's POV**

Another day of a new school year and I'm kinda excited I like school I like going to my classes and seeing Thalia and Nico it's been to long I didn't get to see them this summer because I was at san Francisco visiting my dad and my step mum. I live in New York with my brother Malcolm he is 23 and he moved us out here after my mum died because my dad always blamed me for what happened but not Malcolm he doesn't blame me because it wasn't my fault.

As I walked into school I went to my locker and I noticed Percy Jackson walking past with his two teammate/ best friends Jason Grace and Frank Zhang. Jason is Thalia's brother he is an okay guy I see him a lot when I go to Thalia's house and Frank's okay too I guess I don't talk to him much but….and then there is Percy Jackson one simple word for Percy Jackson WOW I have liked Percy for 3 years now but don't tell him anything no one knows except me I'm good at keeping secrets.

first period I have history and my teacher Mrs Kipling is nice I think she is like half deaf because you can pretty much get away with anything in her class I remember once Travis Stoll took Connor Stoll's bottle of irn-bru and Connor bent Travis's arm behind his back until he gave it back and Mrs Kipling was just standing watching she didn't say anything. As per usual Mrs Kipling put us into set seats which didn't bother me because none of my friends are in my history class.

When Mrs Kipling is finished reading out all of the names there is no-one sitting next to me "it appears there is no-one left to sit beside you Annabeth dear do you mind sitting by your self" asked Mrs Kipling "sure no bother" I replied just as I said that some one burst through the door "sorry I'm late miss I slept in" said the student "Ahhhh Perseus Jackson take a seat next to Annabeth" said Mrs Kipling "Sure no problem and it's just Percy " Percy told her

"Hey I'm Percy your Annabeth right" Percy asked and I couldn't find words I was so lost in his beautiful sea green eyes "uhh Yeah Annabeth …..nice to meet you" I say sounding like An idiot.

At lunch I go to my locker and meet Nico and Thalia they always wait for me there when we go for lunch. After lunch I have P.E (Physical education) and then German last.

In German the teacher puts us into set seats as well I get sat next to Travis Stoll but he doesn't pay attention the whole period because he is to busy staring at Katie Gardiner. Travis has had a crush on Katie Gardiner for 3 years the same as me with Percy but I'm not bringing that up.

After School I head home and when I get home no one is there but there is a note "hey sorry Annabeth I had to go back to San Francisco some kind of emergency that needs taken care of I'll be back in 2 months , I'm sorry but I left $1000 on the kitchen table for found and stuff so you should be fine love Malcolm" the note read "great"I thought aloud "I'm left all alone for 2 months with nothing to do" It's getting late now so I just head to bed

When I wake up the next day and head to school I obviously go to my locker but something I see there surprises me Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her little side kick Drew standing by Percy's locker which just happened to be next to mine. They look all excited looking around for someone I'm guessing it's Percy.

Just as I think that Percy comes Around the corner

"hey girls can I get through to my locker please" asked Percy smirking at them "sure no problem Percy" says Drew kind of winking at him creepily so he just walks away. Rachel hit drew on the shoulder and said "you idiot now he thinks we're creepy thanks to you" "she doesn't have to do much to be creepy" I mutter under my breathe "excuse me !" Drew growls at me "what did you just say to me you like freak" "don't call me a freak and I said you don't have to do much to be creepy Drew it just come naturally to you" I say to her trying to stay calm. suddenly she lunges at me but before she can get me I step to the side ad her face slams into the locker and I start to walk away hearing people say "did you see what Annabeth just done to Drew without even touching her" I smirk when I hear it they cant punish me it was self defence and there is like 20 witnesses to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2 judo flip

**Chapter 2 judo flip**

**Annabeth's POV**

As I'm walking away from drew with her nose all bloody, I suddenly feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I grab them and judo flip them over my head but as soon as I do it I regret it because when I look down Percy is lying on the floor staring at me in shock. "oh my gods I'm so sorry Percy I didn't know who it was I'm a bit hyper from earlier I'm so sorry" I apologize to him franticly. He just smiles and puts out his hand to help me up and I do.

"It's no problem I'm sorry I snuck up on you" he says surprised "your really good I watched you beat the crap out of Drew without even touching her" "uhhh thanks" I say smiling at him he just smiles and walks away. Every time he smiles I just can't stop staring.

So after that whole ordeal I go to P.E yay something fun …not really all I do in P.E is maybe jog around the track with a bottle of Irn-Bru and watch everyone play football (**a/n it's football in Scotland but if your American it will be soccer sorry) **it's okay I guess I don't mind doing laps it kinda takes my mind off of Percy.

So today when I was jogging round this ball came from the track and hit me in the face and I hit the ground with a thud , then this guy with blonde hair and a scar on his face jogs over "are you okay babe I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball" he says while helping me up "yeah I'm fine but please don't call me babe" I tell him "sure I'm Luke Castellan what's your name" he asks "I'm Annabethy we've been in the same class for three years now" I tell him kinda frustrated "sorry but you'd think I'd remember someone as cute as you Annie" he says over his shoulder o me when he is running back to his game.

As I walk into German I notice that Luke sits at the desk behind me and Travis is still staring at Katie Gardiner but atleast today he is actually doing his work "hey Annabeth what did you get for question 5" Travis Asked me "erm I got Drie" I tell him.

After German we have lunch and I go and meet Thalia and Nico by my locker I and surprised to see them holding hands and staring into each-other's eyes I can't help but feel a little creeped out "hey guys what's going on with you two" I asked with a raised eyebrow "erm well Annabeth me and Nico have started going out now" Thalia tells me "oh okay that's … cool" I tell them smiling "lets go get lunch"

After lunch I head to history and take my seat then Percy comes in "hey Annabeth what's up"he asked grinning "hey Percy nothing , just found out that my two best friends are dating so that's good" I reply "okay cool" he says.

As I'm walking to my locker I notice that Nico and Thalia are already there and they are making out. Don't get me wrong I'm happy they're dating but do they need to start making out right in front of me like come on seriously "hey guys do you mind stopping sucking each other's face for two minutes so I can get to my locker" I say giggling at them "oh sorry Annabeth we didn't realize we were right in front of your locker" Nico say smiling at Thalia.

"hey do you want to go for ice cream with us" Thalia asks me "sure that'll be great.

So once we leave school we get in Nico's car and head to the ice cream parlour. When we get there we see Percy sitting in one of the booth's and I swear I can feel my face growing red as soon as I see him but I don't think anyone noticed. I look over to him and I notice he is not alone he is with Rachel Elizabeth Dare and he has his arm around her and I feel something in my stomach that I've never felt before I think it's jealousy … but I don't get jealous.

As we walk past Percy see's us "hey Annabeth hey Nico hey Thalia" he shout's over hey we all say back he motions for us to sit in the booth with him and Rachel so we do "hey guy's this is my girlfriend Rachel I think you've met before" he tells us "hey guys yeah we've met before and Annabeth I think what you did to Drew was actually quite funny you were right it deosn't take much for her to be creepy" she says to me smiling "no hard feelings" "none" I say smiling at her after the ice cream parlour I just head home it's been a long day.

Once I get home to my empty apartment I can't help feeling sad that Percy is going out with Rachel it's not that I don't like Rachel it's just that I really like Percy I think he is perfect the way his hair falls perfectly over his gorgeous sea green eyes every time I look at them just melt so I'm really sad that he is with Rachel now.

The next day I go to my locker as per usual and I see Nico with a kind of death stare staring across the room so I follow his gaze and see his little sister Hazel when I say little I mean like by a month or two so she is in our year and Hazel is standing with what I think is her boyfriend Frank Zhang.

"hey Nico what's up" I ask him and he breaks out of his trance but is still staring at him "nothing it's just Hazel and her new boyfriend they've only just stated dating and I walked into her room last night and caught them making" he tells me not looking away from them "oh calm down you and Thalia were making out yesterday" I tell him a matter of factly "so that's different" "no it's not, let them be" I tell him "but what if something happens" he defends "oh shut up nothing will happen thieve them alone" just then as we look over they start to make out again and I see Nico's normally really pale face go bright red with anger just as I thought I couldn't get any worse Percy come over "yeah go Frank get some" Percy shouts and then Nico's face gets even redder which I never thought was possible I slap Percy on the shoulder "shut up that's Nico's little sister" I warned Percy as I said that I saw Percy's face go quite red "oh I didn't know I'm sorry Nico I never knew just for some peace of mind they haven't done anything other than make out …. Yet" Percy explained to Nico then Nico's face looked at Percy "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET" Nico kinda shouted at him "well …don't get angry at me I just heard that they were thinking about it both of them" Percy told him looking scared "okay it's fine I'll just calm down I'm sorry she can do what she wants it's fine" Nico said.

After that we just walked away and went to our classes.

In P.E I noticed that Luke wasn't playing soccer just sitting on the bench then as I was jogging around the pitch he came over and started jogging next to me "hey Annie what's up" he asked "nothing just jogging" I tell him "oh okay I was wondering Annie what are you doing after school today?" he asked me I look at him surprised before answering "Em nothing why?" I ask "I was wondering if you would maybe if you wanted to go…out …..for …ice cream with me maybe?" he asked "sure Luke that would be great I'd love that" I tell him smiling.

After school Luke drives us to the ice cream parlour and buys the ice cream but I try to pay but he doesn't let me. As we sit in the booth Percy ad Rachel walk in and notice us they come over "hey Annabeth" Percy says to me smiling then he just kind of growls at Luke I tell them hey then they walk away "what was that all about with you and Percy" I ask Luke "nothing it's fine" he tells me okay when we're about to leave Percy and Rachel are leaving to when we go outside we sit on the bench for a while and so does Percy and Rachel then luke starts to kiss me I stop him "hmm Luke I'm sorry this is the first time we've hung out it's to early for that yet I'm sorry" I tell him " no, no it's okay " he says looking apologetically at me then Percy comes over "why did you do that to my cousin Thalia she really loved you" Percy said to him "hey you don't bring up Thalia you never bring her up you don't know what happened your as clueless as your brother" Luke said to him angrily "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER CASTTELAN JUST LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS YOU HEAR ME!" Percy shouted at him angrily just the luke jumped at Percy…..

**Hey guy's sorry about the cliff-hanger well not really lo just kidding but honestly can't wait what will happen read and find out in next chapter please review what do you think happened to Thalia and Tyson bye xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 new information

**Chapter 3 new information **

**Annabeth's POV**

Luke jumped at Percy and had him up against the wall of the ice cream parlour "what are you doing Luke put him down" I screamed at Luke but he just kept punching Percy then Percy retaliated and grabbed Luke by his throught and flung him on the ground and started to punch him in the stomach. Right then I thought enough is enough and grabbed both of the guys by their ears "STOP NOW both of you stop beating the crap out of each other" I screamed at them. At this point Rachel had run away down the street and was nowhere to be seen they both looked at me stunned "stop or I'll kick both of your sorry Asses do you hear me" I told them they both just nodded "you know what I'm out of here see you later Annabeth I'm sorry" Luke told me apologetically "okay bye" I said but by then he was gone. "hey Annabeth I'm sorry about all that do you want a ride home?" Percy asked me "sure thanks but can you tell me what that was all about and I didn't know that Thalia was your cousin?" I say "yeah our dads are brothers" I he tells me "so are you going to tell me what happened with Thalia and Luke please" I ask looking right into his eyes "okay I'll tell you it happened in sophomore year so last year Luke and Thalia dated for a while and they never told Anyone but I knew because I was staying at her house one when my mum was out of town with my step dad and I walked into Thalia's room and they were making out but it's fine I didn't care it's what happened a few weeks later that really bothered me" he tells me "so what happened?" I asked him "well a few weeks later him and Thalia were making out and Luke to serious to fast and Thalia wasn't ready and Luke got Angry and hit her and I came and beat the crap out of him again" he told me. I looked at him "if you don't mind me asking what happened to your brother" I asked him. He looked at me and I don't know what I was thinking asking that question "I'm sorry you don't need to tell me…." "It's okay Annabeth I'll tell you he was a year younger than me and he was going into his freshman year and he got his first car and he was driving to school one day and he got into a car crash and he didn't make it" he told me and I think I saw a tear in his eye " I'm do sorry Perce this is my house here" I told him "ha no way I live in the building next to yours ha" he said smiling at me "cool I'l see you tomorrow then bye" I say .

**Percy's POV**

As I walk into my apartment it's lonely because my mum and my step dad Paul are on a vacation to Montauk beach I would've went but I can't miss school I think I need a tutor in math already and the year has barely even started so. Today I can't believe I told Annabeth about Tyson I haven't told anyone about Tyson other than Thalia because she was really there for me when it all happened but I can't believe I told Annabeth I really think I trust her I haven't even told Rachel I thought in a relationship you were supposed to tell eachother everything but I couldn't tell Rachel this. Like today when Luke jumped me Rachel just screamed and ran away while Annabeth stayed to help and she managed to stop the fight all together she is awesome.

The next day as I walk into school I see Rachel standing at my locker waiting for me and I have to say I'm still angry about yesterday she just ran she didn't help at all "hey baby" Rachel said to me smiling "oh hey Rachel" as I say that I see Annabeth come round the corner to her locker "hey Annabeth thanks again for yesterday you really saved me and Luke from hurting each other" I say smiling at her.

"oh that's okay Percy I really didn't want you to kill each other"

"thanks again I'll see you in history, oh and bye Rachel"

"bye baby" Rachel said I don't think she is getting the hint that I'm mad at her

**Annabeth's POV**

As I walked into P.E I seen Luke waiting for me at the door

"hey Luke" I say smiling at him he see's me and smiles back oh how I love his smile wait did I just say that. Oh gods I cant say that

"Hey Annabeth look I'm really sorry about last night" he says apologetically

"no it's fine Percy Gave me a ride Anyway" as soon as I said that I regretted it

"oh Percy gave you a ride that's cool" he said but it didn't sound like it was cool

"Luke Percy told me what had happened between you and Thalia and I'm not going to judge but I just would like to hear your side of the story please" he looked at me at first I didn't think he was going to tell me then

"okay Annabeth you deserve a explanation that night before we were you know making out before I got to Thalia's apartment I ran into my big cousin Kronos and he dragged me to the bar and I got really drunk and I swear if I was sober I wouldn't have tried that you have no Idea how bad I feel about that I really loved Thalia" he said with all certainty in his eyes

"luke" I said looking in his eyes "I believe you but can I ask you something" I asked staring at him

"of course anything Annabeth"

"do you love Thalia still" I asked hopeful

"well that depends on one thing Annabeth"

"what's that"

"you"

Before I could react he had leaned in and kissed me but this time I didn't pull away I just let it happen and I found myself enjoying it and I kissed him back when we finally pulled apart he said

"do you want to start jogging around the pitch he said with a cheeky grin oh and Annabeth do you want to go to the twenty one and under club on Friday night with me"

"I would love that Luke yes"


	4. Chapter 4 the first lukabeth date

**Chapter 4 the first lukabeth date**

**Annabeth's POV**

Okay I'm so excited for mine and Luke's date tonight it's the first time I've really had my mind on a different guy except Percy I know it's weird but I used to be obsessed with Percy he is so hot and amazing that I can't help but love him but as soon as I started hanging out with Luke those feelings that I had for Percy started to subside and besides Percy is dating Rachel and they seem to be happy to gether so who am I to take that away from them plus I din't think Percy likes me other than a friend anyway.

**Percy's POV**

I can't seem to get Annabeth out of my head I keep thinking of her and i heard that Luke is taking Annabeth to the 21 and under club tonight so I asked Rachel earlier today… is that stalking Annabeth cause that would be creepy … oh well I feel bad for kind of using Rachel like that but I'm not I mean I like Rachel and everything but I really like Annabeth but I think she only likes me as a friend.

Anyway as I walked into History I saw Annabeth sitting at our desk.

"hey seaweed brain it took you long enough to get here" she said to me

"seaweed brain?" I ask confused

"yeah that's my new name for you"

"okay then I will call you . . . um . . . wise girl … yeah wise girl I like that"

"I like that too seaweed brain"

Seaweed brain do you think she likes me the way I like her . . . uh no I don't think so or she wouldn't be going out with Luke tonight.

**Annabeth's POV**

I only have an hour to get ready for my date with Luke so I call my friend Hazel.

"okay that'll be great we can get ready together me and frank are going there tonight anyway and I think Percy and Rachel are too we should totally hang out when we get there" she says over the phone

"okay see you in 5 minutes"

And 5 minutes later she was at my apartment

When we walked into the club Percy , Rachel , Luke, Nico , Thalia and frank were already there sitting at the table

"Hey frank" hazel said running up and giving him a kiss and you could see Nico's face grow red with anger

"Hey Luke" I said giving him a hug I looked towards Percy who was sitting with his arm around Rachel and he looked sort of depressed.

About an hour later it was my turn to by another round of drinks obviously with no alcohol and I walked up to the bar and Percy followed me

"Hey wise girl how's you date going" he asked me

"Great Luke is such a gentleman"

"oh . . . cool" he said

I paid for the drinks and went back to my seat then Hazel and Thalia dragged their boyfriends up to dance but I was just talking to Rachel then I felt a tap on my shoulder and Iooked round and luke

"hey Annabeth do you want to dance" he said holding out his hand

I'd love to Luke as we danced I glanced over at Percy who I think was scowling . . . . . did I do something wrong why is he acting so… not like the Seaweed brain he normally is.

After that It was getting late so I asked Luke to take me home and he said yes so he drove me home and walked me to my front door and as we were saying good bye he leaned in and kissed me I just kissed him back.

"we should do this again Annabeth" Luke suggested

"yeah I think that we should" I said smirking at him then I walked into my apartment.

**Percy's POV**

After I walked Rachel to her front door I kissed her good night and I walked to my apartment and as I got to my front door I seen Annabeth and Luke standing Talking then he kissed her and she didn't pull away that made my heart sink. Oh gods I think I might be falling in love with Annabeth . . .

**Okay guys keep reading to find out what happens with Percy will he admit how he feels to Annabeth? Will Annabeth admit how she feels about Percy? Read and please review **


	5. Chapter 5 the perchel break up

**The Perchel break up!**

**Percy's POV**

Okay today is the day, today is the day I was planning to break up with Rachel and focus on getting Annabeth to notice me as more than a friend. I didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings but I don't feel like I . . . love her as much as I think I love Annabeth but I don't know how I'm going to tell Annabeth my feelings because she totally likes Luke it's been a couple of weeks since that night in the 21 and under club and Annabeth and Luke have been going out every night since then.

Every time I look in her grey stormy eyes I can't help falling for her all over again she isn't like any other girl she is different she is special.

So as I walked through the doors of the school building I seen Rachel standing at my locker next to Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Frank I had to do it alone though I couldn't do it with all of my friends there.

"Hey Rachel can I talk to you privately please" I asked

"sure Perce" we walked across the hallway to stand next to the other doors

"Errm Rachel I think we . . . should . . . break up . . . I'm sorry" I said and she started crying

"why Percy I thought you were happy I thought you were happy with me?" she questioned

"I was, I am it's just it's not yo-" I started but she cut me off

"oh yeah don't give me it's not you it's me crap Perce and just tell me why?"

"it's is really me I just . . . I have feelings for somebody else . . . I'm sorry Rachel I really like you maybe we can be friends" I said and she slapped me "ouch"

"I'm sorry I just had to get that out of my system" she said by this time everyone was staring

"can you at least tell me who the girl is?" she asked

"no, I can't I'm sorry Rachel . . . . . um I'll see you in class" as soon as I said that I walked away

**Annabeth's POV**

Rachel came over towards me and started crying on Thalia's shoulder we didn't know what was wrong we couldn't hear what she was saying through her sobs.

At lunch we seen Rachel crying on Pipers shoulder this time instead of Thalia's we haven't really seen Piper since she started dating Jason so what ever is happening must be serious if Piper as come to comfort her. I walked over to her and asked her what's wrong.

"he broke up with me Annabeth, Percy dumped me he said he has feelings for someone else and we should be friends!" she squealed into my shoulder

"it's going to be okay Piper I'll talk to him and see what's going on . . . okay?" I tried to comfort her

In history I seen Percy and I took my seat next to him.

"alright seaweed brain what's going on why did you break up with Rachel and who's this girl you seem to be crushing on?" I asked

**Percy's POV**

I had just sat down when Annabeth came in and started questioning me "whats going on who's this girl you've been crushing on?" she asked

"erm I'm not crushing on anyone and how do you know about all of this?"

"do you really think she wouldn't tell me that you broke up with her and told her that you had feelings for some one else so I've been sent to find out who"

"alright I did break up with her wise girl but I'm not going to tell you who"

"oh come on seaweed brain I'm your best friend you can trust me."

"no, hey what are you doing after school today"

"nothing why?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me with this history homework I'm just really confused please wise girl"

"okay will you drive me to your house after school I'll just phone my brother and tell him what I'm doing"

"okay great"

**Annabeth's POV**

I phoned Malcolm straight after history because that was the last class of the day. Malcolm has just got back from san Francisco but he's been acting weird ever since he got back I don't know what's up with him.

"hey Malcolm I'm just going over to Percy's house after school to help him with our history homework , is that okay?"

"sure no problem, but his mum is going to be there right?"

"yes Malcolm Mrs Jackson will be there"

"okay that's fine then bye"

I waited for Percy by his locker then he came "you ready to go wise girl" he asked smiling his beautiful smile . . . wait . . . did I just say beautiful smile . . . Geez snap out of it Annabeth you love Luke you're dating Luke " but do you love Luke" a voice from in her head said … well yes I love Luke but Percy is so HOT yeah sure Luke's cute but Percy . . .

We walked over to Percy's car and drove to his apartment, as we walked in the door I got the smell of freshly baked cookies and I seen Mrs Jackson in the kitchen.

"hi mum I'm home and Annabeth's with me" Percy yelled through to his mum

"oh hi Annabeth dear, how are you?"

"I am great Mrs Jackson thanks"

"would you like a blue cookie dear"

"oh thank you" I said taking one

"well we will just be in my room studying" Percy told her

We walked into his room and I sat on his bed and got out my books and he sat next to me and did the same "okay so do you want to get started seaweed brain"

"yeah okay wise girl"

We did the first few questions and I asked Percy the next question and he hasn't got one right so far so he was really excited when he got the next one right he hugged me then I found myself falling into his hug I felt so protected and at home in his arms I never wanted to leave . . . isn't that the way that I'm supposed to feel when I hug Luke but I don't. Then he stared right into my eyes and I stared right back into his and Then he Kissed me and I kissed him back it was perfect an asteroid could have hit the earth I wouldn't even care he deepened the kiss and his lips tasted salty but I pulled away and ran out "ANNABETH WAIT" Percy called after me but I was already out the door. Ran straight to my apartment and straight into my room and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6 the date

**The date **

**Percy's POV**

I felt really bad I haven't seen Annabeth since that day in my house and it's been like three days and no one's seen her since and I keep thinking about that moment in my head about how perfect it was but she must have not felt the same.

After school I went over to her apartment I knocked on the door and nobody answered but I heard sobbing coming from inside so I opened the quietly and walked in no one else was in bar Annabeth I walked down the hall and followed the sound of the sobbing until I reached a door to a room I think it is Annabeth's room I walked in and saw her sitting on her bed sobbing into her hands surely I wasn't that bad was I.

"Annabeth are you okay no one has seen you since the other night and I'm sorry that I kissed you but I couldn't help myself I'm sorry if it was bad if you didn't like it" I said apologetically

She looked at me "Percy it wasn't that it was bad it's that it was good, I enjoyed it Percy and I shouldn't have I'm dating Luke" she told me still sobbing I really didn't want to tell her what I saw but I felt that I had to.

"listen Annabeth I need to tell you something yesterday in school I saw Rachel and Luke … well kinda . . .kissing . . . . .i am so sorry Annabeth she just looked at me and sobbed even harder

"wise girl I'm so sorry"

"it's okay seaweed brain" she said looking right in my eyes

I put my hands on her face to try and calm her down and then I didn't mean it but I kissed her and she deepened the kiss

"mmph . . . Percy wait I have to tell you something the reason I was not in school was because my father just died I found out after I got back from your apartment I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I haven't been in school I just couldn't face anybody right now im sorry" she said still sobbing

"no need to apologize wise girl if anything I'm sorry I thought Luke was becoming a better guy but when I caught him making out with Rachel I punched him right in the face I got so angry"

"you did that for me seaweed brain thank you and I think I'm going to go in tomorrow and confront him"

"Annabeth I need to tell you something"

"what seaweed brain?"

"I think I love you wise girl"

"I love you too seaweed brain"

"really?"

"of course really you've always stood by me and been there for me and I really do love you anymore stupid questions?"

"nope just one will you go out with me tonight"

"tonight?"

"yeah tonight"

"But I have nothing to wear and where are we going"

"yes you do you look good in everything wise girl"

"oh thank you seaweed brain okay fine hold on till I get changed"

"okay"

"well turn around"

"sorry"

Once Annabeth got changed we got in my car and drove to the movie theatre and got tickets for a chick flick I thought she would like it was called stuck in love it looked really good have way through the movie I took her hand and she put her head on my shoulder and watched the rest of the movie after the movie we went back to me and my mums apartment because my mum said she would make us dinner.

When we got home my mum was in the kitchen and dinner was on the table but there was only 2 plates set "mum why is there only 2 plates set" I called to the kitchen "oh it was just to give you 2 some privacy" she said then she walked out the front door.


	7. Chapter 7 confronting Luke

**Chapter 7 confronting Luke **

**Annabeth's POV**

As I went to sit down Percy hurried over and Pulled out my chair for me what a gentleman, he sat in the seat opposite me and we began to eat we had spaghetti and meatballs then a chocolate mousse for dessert. After dinner he walked me home but it was only across the street he kissed me good night and just as he was kissing me Malcolm opened the door the worst part was we never even realised till like 5 minutes later when Malcolm cleared his throat.

"oh gods I'm sorry sir I'll leave now, I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth" Percy said kissing my cheek

"okay by Perce"

"hey Malcolm how was your night" I asked my very red faced brother

"oh my night was going great until I seen that . . . boy kissing my baby sister"

"oh calm down he's my boyfriend"

"I thought you were dating that Luke guy?" he asked confused

"well I was until Percy seen him cheating on me and punched him"

"okay as long as he protected you, Annabeth I just wanted to remind you about going to camp half- blood next week for the summer holidays"

"it's fine it just sucks I wont be able to see Percy this summer" after I said that I went to bed

**Percy's POV**

The next day me and Annabeth walked into school hand in hand and Luke came thundering over to us "Annabeth what are you doing with this idiot?" Luke asked Annabeth angrily

"um he is my boyfriend Luke, Percy told me that he saw you and Rachel making out yesterday I thought that you were different Luke but you're not you're an asshole" she slapped him and we walked away he just stood there and stared into space.

"Annabeth listen I have to tell you something I won't be able to see you at all this summer I have to go to this camp thing I am sorry" I said hoping not to get slapped

"it's okay seaweed brain I was about to tell you the exact same thing"

"really? That's a relief I have to leave next week"

"that's fine I have to go to class I'll see you at lunch" she said kissing me on the cheek

"okay bye wise girl I love you"

"bye seaweed brain I love you too"

The next week flew in and before I knew it, it was time to go to camp I didn't want to leave Annabeth for a whole 2 months but I had to mortals couldn't get inside the boundaries

As I walked past the gates to camp I seen Connor and Travis Stoll sitting in the pavilion so I go say hi they both hug me and I just hold out my hand motioning for Travis to give me my wallet back "how'd you know?" he asked

"because I know you" I answered

"hey did you hear there is a new Athena camper she used to come here as a kid but had to move with her dad but she is back this summer" Connor asked me

"no, I didn't know I'll go say hi later for now I'm going to get settled into my cabin see you two later"

**Annabeth's POV**

As I walked into my old cabin I saw every body that I used to know and there were a lot of new campers too.

"hey Annabeth" my half-sister Trina said to me

"hey"

"Annabeth did you hear there is a Poseidon camper here"

"really I didn't know Poseidon had any kids I'm going to go and say hi"

Then I walked out the door and made my way to the Poseidon cabin it always smelled like salty sea air i loved the smell of the Poseidon cabin it reminded me of Percy Gods I missed him so much.

As I knocked on the door nobody answered but a faint voice said I'll be there In a second.

**I cant wait to write the next chapter hope you guys like this one please review please xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 prom

**_prom_**

**Percy's POV**

I was in my cabin cleaning the place up when I heard a knock at the front door

"I'll be there in a second" I shouted then I answered the door and my jaw dropped

"w – wise girl is that you what are you doing here"

"seaweed brain no way I can't believe this is the camp you were talking about . . . . wait your dad is Poseidon?"

"yeah and your mum is Athena I thought you said your mum died and that's why you live with your brother"

"no it was my step mum that died and my dad blamed me not my real mum I can't believe it's really you"

I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her

"hey did you know that Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel are here too" I asked her

"yeah I seen them when I first got here I don't believe we can spend the whole summer together also" she said excitedly

**TIME SKIP TILL MID WAY THROUGH SENIOR YEAR IN GOODE ACADEMY **

**Annabeth's POV**

As I walked down the hall way I seen a poster for Prom, I couldn't wait till Prom. I wanted Percy to ask me so badly we have been dating for nearly nine month's but lately he has been different but I hoped he would ask me today I mean prom was this weekend and he hasn't yet I was beginning to get worried.

"hey wise girl" Percy said walking towards me and I realised I was still staring at the prom poster

"hey seaweed brain"

"Annabeth I was wondering if you would go to the prom with me please" he asked

"oh gods Percy I'd love to"

"great" then he picked me up and kissed me oh how I love him so much

The next day I had to phone Piper to help me figure out something to wear I was so excited this is the first I've ever been to a school dance with a date, I've only ever dated Luke and Percy and I never went to a dance with Luke but this isn't just a dance it's prom and you only get one prom so you have to make it memorable and make it count.

"hey Piper will you help me figure out something cute to wear to prom tomorrow since you're the daughter of Aphrodite I figured you'd be good at it please help" I asked her over the phone

"sure no problem but will you help me figure out what to wear as well"

"sure just come to my house in 15 minutes okay thanks"

Once we figured out what Piper was wearing we finally figured out what I was going to wear I'm wearing a long black dress with a silver belt and silver shoes it looked awesome and Piper was going to wear a peach dress with peach shoes it looked awesome also.

"I can't wait till tomorrow it's going to be amazing" Piper told me

"I know I hope Percy likes my outfit"

"are you kidding Annabeth he is going to love this outfit it looks amazing he'd have to be crazy not to like it" she told me encouragingly

"thanks and Jason would have to be daft not to love your dress Pipes"

"thanks Annie I need to go get some beauty sleep for tomorrow bye"

"bye Piper"

After that I iris messaged Percy to see if he has got his outfit ready yet

"Perseus Jackson" I said into the message then he was there he was sleeping at his desk I think he was still trying to do his homework . . . he is so cute he drools in his sleep

"hey seaweed brain wake up" I called through the mist and he woke with a startle

"Annabeth where are you?"

"I'm over here in the iris message Perce"

"oh there you are babe"

"hey I was just wondering what are you wearing to prom tomorrow, me and Piper have got ours ready already do you have yours?" I asked him

"of course I do babe it's a black tuxedo and a green tie to match my eyes"

"okay babe I'll see you tomorrow love you"

"okay I'll pick you up at 7 : 30 bye love you"

After I ended the call I went to my bed I was so tired.

**Percy's POV**

As I walked up the stairs to Annabeth's apartment I knocked the door and Malcolm answered "hey sir I'm here to pick –" he cut me off " I know why you're here son of the sea fish" he snapped at me but before I could say anything else Annabeth came out of her room "alright calm down boys" she said stepping in between us

"hey baby" she said grabbing my face and kissing me passionately right in front of Malcolm and I seen his face turn red "I'll be back later Malcolm bye" she said waving to him as we walked out the door.

As we walked into the school gym hall where the prom was being held the decorations were awesome and we see all of our friends sitting at one of the tables so we go and join them they all look amazing tonight's going to be awesome

"hey guys" I said as we walked in

"where's Nico and Thalia?" Annabeth asked

"they went to get a drink 20 minutes ago and now they're standing making out next to the punch bowl" Frank pointed to them

"okay that's just a little creepy" I added

Then the song "let me love you until you learn to love yourself" came on and I love that song so I pull Annabeth up to dance and we start dancing "hey so how are you liking prom wise girl?" I asked her

"it's wonderful seaweed brain I love you" she tells me

"I love you too, ha just think this time next week we will no longer be in high school we will be adults that's scary" I tell her

"what's so scary seaweed brain as long as we're together we can do anything I will always love you" she tells me looking straight into my eyes

"forever and ever babe" I tell her and she kissed me and when the song was over we just stayed there dancing till the end of the night but then it was time to walk her home. When we got to her apartment door she just started kissing me then we started to make out and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I locked my arms around her waist and she began to deepen the kiss and like 15 minutes later Malcolm walked out and cleared his throat.

"um hey Annabeth I need to talk to you please ?" Malcolm asked her

"um sure I'll see you on Monday our last day of high school yay bye babe" she told me while walking into her apartment and I just walked home.

**Annabeth's POV**

"hey what's up Malcolm" I ask him

"I just need to know 1 thing Annabeth" he tells me

"sure what is it?"

"do you love Perseus Jackson and does he love you"

"of course I love him I love him more than I've ever loved anyone before Malcolm, and I am sure that he loves me the way I love him are you happy now" I answer his question

"okay I was just wondering"

**Percy's POV**

I wake up to the amazing smell of my mum baking blue pancakes, I love her pancakes I het dressed and head into the kitchen where the plate was waiting for me and so was my mum "Hey sweetie, are you excited for you last few days in high school" she asked me "yeah I can't wait I have a plan to ask Annabeth something don't worry I'm not going to ask her to marry me we are too young for that" I tell her

**What do you think Percy is going to ask Annabeth please review xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Graduation

**Graduation **

**Percy's POV**

As I walk through the double doors of the schools entrance way I see Annabeth standing at her locker so I sneak up behind her and put my hands over her eyes "guess who" I whisper in her ear "oh let me guess my seaweed brain of a boyfriend" she whispered to me I uncovered her eyes and spun her around and kissed her, with her back up against the locker she kissed me back passionately. Then Mrs Kipling comes up to us and clears her throat "this is a school you know you haven't left yet so calm down" she spat at us before waddling away.

"so you ready to Graduate seaweed brain" she asked me

"yep I guess so" I tell her "hey can I ask you something?" I start to ask but I'm cut off by Nico and Thalia strolling up to us

"Hey guys, you ready to Graduate?" Thalia asks

"Yeah I guess so" I say kind of angry about her interrupting Annabeth and I's conversation

"what were you going to ask me Perce?" Annabeth asks looking into my eyes and it feels as if she is looking right into my soul

"It doesn't matter wise girl I'll talk to you about it later" I kiss her on the cheek and walk to my first class.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy has been acting strange lately even weirder than the seaweed brain he normally is, the last time he was acting like this is when he asked me to go to prom with him so now I'm kind of curious. At lunch I walked up to Percy and sat on his lap "hey wise girl what's up?"

"Are you going to tell me what you were saying earlier or will I just guess?" I asked suspiciously at him

"I'll tell you at graduation wise girl" he said smirking at me

Okay so today was the day, the day that we would graduate and become adults I was so excited but I was also excited to see what Percy was going to tell me.

As I walked into the assembly hall I saw Percy standing with his graduation gown and cap on he looked so handsome and he was all mine. I was smirking when I walked over.

"hey wise girl, why are you so happy?" he asked

"Well we will be leaving here and starting a new and I'm just so happy . . . and you look really handsome in gown" I tell him smirking.

"Well thank you wise girl you Look rather beautiful yourself" he told me a matter of factly

"so . . . what are you going to tell me Percy ?" I asked him

"oh yeah that" he started rubbing the back of his neck nervously I was getting nervous now

"I . . . was kinda wondering if . . . you . . . would move in with me I bought an apartment and I would love it if you would be there?" he asked I just stared at him in shock

"um . . . of course this is going to be amazing" I exclaimed

After graduation we went to my house to tell Malcolm and he wasn't too happy but he said okay anyway and we headed to our apartment it was lovely it had 3 bedrooms and a big living room and kitchen and it was fully furnished.


	10. Chapter 10 a friends wedding

**_A friends wedding _**

**Percy's POV**

It's been two years since Graduation and me and Annabeth are still happy in our new York apartment during the year and then at camp during summer Annabeth got a job as an architect and I have a job at the aquarium training and looking after the animals it's been good.

As I walked down to the mail box and got the mail to take up to Annabeth because I was making her breakfast in bed "hey wise girl good morning" I said giving her the breakfast and mail

"Thanks seaweed brain" she took the mail and opened up the first letter then while looking at the letter began to smile widely "what's up wise girl?" I asked confused she handed me the letter and it read

"dear Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson you are invited to the wedding of Markus Ridele and Emma Stewart on Tuesday the 4th of July hope to see you there"

Emma and Markus are two mortal friends of ours from high school they have been dating since high school and now they are getting married this is going to be great . . ." wait . . . the 4th is in two days that's not enough time to get everything ready" I told Annabeth

"it's plenty of time I'll just wear my yellow test and you just wear a suit and I'll get you a yellow tie okay? Seaweed brain"

"Okay"

On the day of the wedding everything looked great all of our friends were there and we were all sitting at the same table which was great we could catch up because we haven't seen them in months and it turns out that Jason and Piper are getting married and so is Frank and Hazel and so is Nico and Thalia it seems ever one was getting married but us . . . well I was thinking about it I had to ask Malcolm of course and to be honest he kind of scares me . .

**Annabeth's POV**

The wedding was beautiful Emma looked amazing and so did Markus everything was perfect and we were going back to camp in a week I couldn't wait I loved camp it was the only place really except from this wedding where we got to see our friends I love it.

**sorry this is only a short chapter the next one should be better thanks this is based on a ship that i ship in my school so if my friend reads this she'll no who she is i changed the names of course though thanks **


	11. Chapter 11 back to camp

**Chapter 11 back to camp**

**(Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Percy Jackson or stealing Cinderella the song this chapters based off of)**

**Percy's POV**

This week we're going back to camp and I can't wait because camp is the only place besides that wedding we went to where we can see our friends . . . and I was planning on asking Annabeth an important question if you know what I mean. So I decided I was going to do it at camp half- blood because camp is really important to both of us so why not there.

I went to Annabeth's brother Malcolm's apartment for a sit down man to man it wasn't any secret I was going to ask him for her hand, so I guess that's why he kept me waiting in the living room by myself with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf and in them she was playing Cinderella, riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin and dancing with her daddy looking up at him. In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just fella who's riding in and stealing Cinderella.

I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one when I hear a voice behind me "now aint she something son" I say "yes she's quite a woman" and Malcolm just stared at me, then I realised that in his eyes she will always be playing Cinderella, riding her first bike, bouncing on the bed looking for a pillow fight, running through the sprinklers with a big popsicle grin and dancing with her daddy looking up at him. Then he slapped me on the shoulder and said "she really loves you and I just normally just go with whatever she says so it's fine with me" then I say "thank you sir I won't let you down". Then I walked out and to the nearest jewellery store to get a ring.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't wait today is the day that we're finally going back to camp. Percy and I took 2 and a half months off of work so we could go to camp.

We just finished packing and putting the suitcases in the boot of Percy's car and started heading to camp I couldn't wait to see everybody I missed them all so much, after high school we planned to see everyone every weekend but we all got our jobs and we couldn't make time so we just got to see each other at camp and other special events such as the wedding the other week. As we got closer to the gates of the camp I could see Percy's friend from when he went to camp before I went, Grover he was a satyr and he was jumping like a crazed person.

When we parked the car Grover came pouncing over to us "hey guys" he called running up and giving Percy a big bear hug (or goat hug) then giving me a gentler hug "hey Grover" we both said in unison "so how's camp been since we left?" Percy asks him "oh you know same old monsters to fight the usual" he told Percy "cool, me and Annabeth are going to go and get settled in to our cabins now man we'll see you later" Percy said which surprised me I thought they were going to run off and catch up. "okay man see you later" Grover said then walked away.

As we walked to the cabin we were talking "hey wise girl, after the camp fire tonight will you meet me at the beach?" Percy asked me

"sure seaweed brain I'll see you there at 7 o'clock"

"bye love you" he said kissing me on the cheek before walking into his cabin

As I walked down to the beach I saw Percy standing with a big bunch of red roses

"for the most beautiful wise girl I know" Percy said handing me the flowers

"thank you seaweed brain you don't look half bad yourself"

"come on I've set up a picnic for us underwater"

"but Perce I'm not in my swim suit"

"don't worry I'll keep you dry"

He picked me up and walked into the water and I didn't get wet. There was a little bubble at the bottom with a picnic basket and a red blanket to sit on and we sat there eating and having a good time.

I was staring out of the bubbles watching all the different fish swim by when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Percy down on one knee holding this beautiful diamond ring with 4 diamonds on it a green one to match Percy's eyes a grey one to match my eyes and 2 other white ones "wise girl I have known I loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, wise girl you're like this beacon of light guiding me through the darkness, you're like this big gold star that for some bizarre reason you chose to let me love you and I figured that if I can convince you to let me keep doing that it's going to be okay everything will be great. Ha I opened up my first credit card to get this ring I know it's not very big but it's a promise, a promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life and all you have to do is say yes . . . so Annabeth Chase will you marry me" he asked his face was turning red waiting for an answer

"oh seaweed brain I thought you would never ask"

"so is that a-" I cut him off

"yes I will marry you" he place the ring on my figure with a big smile on his face

"oh seaweed brain it's beautiful . . . but what are the other two diamonds for I know the green and grey ones are for you and me but what about the other 2" I asked

". . . . . kids . . . . ." he said shyly and I just kissed him


End file.
